Frozen: The Love of a Guardian
by sbainbridge90
Summary: Three years after the events of Frozen Queen Elsa of Arendelle is called to a kingdom trade conference in Corona. As she sets out, she gets lost in the woods and pursued by wolves only to be saved by a mysterious figure, who turns out to be Jack Frost of the Guardians. As time goes on Jack and Elsa form a friendship which grows into something more.
1. Chapter 1: Kingdom Conference

It was a warm Summer day in the Kingdom of Arendelle. It had been three years since the magical winter. Queen Elsa of Arendelle was preparing to visit Corona, to have a trade conference with Rapunzel. Elsa had just saddled her horse, Agnes, when her sister, Princess Anna approached.

"Elsa," Anna said, "Where are you going?"

"Oh hello Anna, I am going to a conference in Corona and I will be gone for a day or two."

Anna's face lit up, "My big sister, going to her first conference! That's wonderful!" Anna cried sweeping Elsa into a big bear hug.

"Thank you, by the way, how are you and Kristoff getting along?" Elsa asked with a grin.

"Amazing, we had a great time on our honeymoon." Anna replied.

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well, planning on kids soon?"

Anna blushed furiously and stared at the ground. "N-no not yet…"

Elsa laughed, "Well, as much as I'd love to chat more with you I've got to get to Corona." As Elsa rode away on Agnes, Anna waved after her.

"Goodbye, Elsa, good luck." Anna said.

"Goodbye Anna! Take care while I'm gone," Elsa yelled back over the sound of hoofbeats.

As Elsa rode through the surrounding town of Arendelle she saw sights outside the palace walls she had never seen before. It was a rather picturesque mountain town by the sea among the cliffs and fjords. The flags were changed from the flower like icon to a snowflake in memory of the magic winter that once fell upon them. As the hours passed Elsa and her horse came to a forest.

As Elsa tried to keep her eyes open for direction signs that led the way to Corona she soon became lost and the forest grew thicker and darker the further she traveled.

"Shouldn't we have been there by now?" Elsa said. "Maybe we missed a turn, wait a minute." Elsa stopped in front of a series of signs, held up her lantern and squinted to attempt to read the signs in the dark. She tugged at Agnes' reins, "Let's go this way." But Agnes tugged back as if to say otherwise. "Come on Agnes, it's a shortcut!" Elsa said impatiently, "We'll be there in no time!" After a minute of tugging and pulling Agnes relented.

As Elsa and Agnes continued on, Elsa heard mysterious hoots, growls, howls and cries in the woods and she grew unsettled. She soon found herself on unfamiliar terrain. She peeked at her map. "This isn't right! Where have you taken us Agnes," Elsa demanded. "We need to turn around!" As Elsa tried to turn Agnes in another direction she accidently backed into a tree startling a flock of ravens. Agnes reared up and sprinted away at breakneck speed.

Agnes, in her panic, ran straight through the forest forcing Elsa to dodge stray branches while trying to calm Agnes. Soon the trees cleared, and she was riding dangerously close to a cliff. Elsa tried desperately to steer Agnes in the other direction before they both went over the edge. "Whoa Girl! Back up! Back up!" She managed to get Agnes under control and while she was catching her breath she heard the howling of a pack of wolves. Agnes reared up in fright sending poor Elsa flying off her back and tumbling into the dirt. "Whoa Agnes no, no!" Elsa yelled. Agnes ran away and disappeared into the forest. Elsa struggled to her feet in pain and tried to call for her horse though it was to no avail. Her horse was nowhere to be found.

With no other options Elsa continued to find her way to Corona on foot, despite her injuries. She hoped the wolves weren't hungry. She trudged onwards, doing her best to find her way. As the adrenaline faded she felt a sharp pain in her wrist and wondered if she broke it after falling from her horse. Elsa looked around and felt she wasn't getting anywhere. At this point it didn't matter if she was late, she had to find her way back to Arendelle for help.

Before she got very far back to the kingdom she heard deep growls from a nearby hill. The wolves followed her! The young Queen turned and ran with all her might as she did the entire pack ran after her. She ran from tree to tree, trying to lose the wolves. Just when it seemed she lost them, Elsa found herself cornered at the base of a deep dried ravine with the wolves closing in. Alarmed and desperate, she felt her coldness well up inside her for the first time in what seemed like years. An explosive ball of ice shattered in the wolves faces.

Despite having struck at least one wolf with her ice powers the wolves continued to close in. Elsa put up a wall of ice blocking off the wolves. That however did not stop the wolves from trying to break through. Elsa now faced a serious problem, if she tried to go outside her ice wall, she would be at the mercy of the attacking wolves. To make matters worse climbing out of the ravine was impossible. Fortunately she had her powers and knew how to use them. A plan formed in her mind. If she could create a staircase of ice without alerting the wolves, she could be long gone by the time they gave up attacking the wall.

She made a staircase to take her out of the ravine as quick as she can, hoping that the wolves wouldn't catch on. Minutes later she finished her work, and she took the steps upwards. Unfortunately the wolves had already given up on the wall and one spotted her and alerted the rest of the pack.

Her cover blown, Elsa sprinted up the rest of the steps and ran for her life. She had a head start on the wolves and they would have to take the long way around, but they were faster than she was.

Despite, swearing to never use her powers as a weapon Elsa felt that if the wolves caught up she would have no choice. Soon enough she could sense the wolves gaining on her, hoping to not break her oath she cried out for help. After what seemed like hours but could not have been, the wolves grew near once again. She was about to launch a magical assault on them when she saw a wave of magic snow that wasn't hers fly by right in front of her.

"What on Earth, did someone hear me?" She looked on as magical snowballs formed from nothing and pelted the wolves with surprising force.


	2. Chapter 2: A Mysterious Figure

The wolves turned tail and ran a short distance, once they were out of range the magic subsided, and she heard a voice. "Why don't you attack me instead of bothering the lady, just try it."

"Who said that?" Elsa wondered. Once the magic faded the wolves gathered themselves and surrounded her again, growling all the while. The alpha wolf looked like he would lunge at her but as soon as he did, he was encased in a block of ice. Losing their leader seemed to break them and the rest ran away howling.

After the skirmish Elsa heard that same voice again. "Are you okay?"

"W-who are you?" Elsa stammered, "And where are you, you sound as if you're right in front of me?"

"I am, but I cannot be seen unless a person believes in me."

"How can I believe in someone I don't know?"

"But you do know me, my name is Jack Frost."

A childhood memory crossed Elsa's mind, one of snow and mischief. "I've read about you!" Elsa said, "I've always believed."

"Do you now?"

"Of course," Elsa replied. Before long Jack became visible. He was young looking, tall and thin with white hair and blue eyes and was wearing a dark gray cloak. In his hands was a magic staff that shimmered like ice. He looked like I always thought he would, Elsa thought.

"You really are Jack Frost?"

"The one and only, and who might you be?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Jack nodded in respect. "And what is a Queen doing in the forest alone?"

"I was on my way to a conference in a neighboring kingdom, but I got lost on the way and what's more I lost my horse."

"What's the name of this kingdom? I may have seen it on my way out here."

"Corona." Elsa said.

"I may have passed through there, does this kingdom have a flag and crest symbol resembling the Sun?"

Elsa's face lit up "Yes, do you think you can take me there?"

"I passed through Corona on my way here and I remember where it is, we can go there together."

"I'd love to. There's only one problem, I'll be late if we go on foot."

"Not a problem, I can simply fly you there."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm a winter god remember?" Without waiting for her to reply he swept her up in his arms and they flew off. Elsa shrieked.

"What's wrong your Majesty?" Jack Frost asked, with a grin "I heard that you built an ice tower fifty or more stories high. I didn't think you had an issue with heights."

"How did you know I did that? Besides I've never flown before!" She shouted wrapping her arms around Jack's neck tightly. As she did Jack felt an ice cold sensation along his neck.

"So it's true, you do possess ice powers. Why didn't you fight off the wolves on your own?"

"Because, I don't want to lose control! It's controlling my powers under stressful circumstances that's the trick! Don't focus on me though, just don't let me fall!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "You are not going to fall."

Soon enough they arrived at Corona. Jack stopped and lowered her to the ground with great care.

"Whew, I finally made it, thank you," she panted.

"You're welcome."

"Well, I have to go, thank you again though," Elsa said as she started through the main palace gate.

As Elsa left a strange new emotion came over Jack, "Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

"I don't think so, but maybe."

"What you're too good to spend time with your rescuer?"

Elsa blushed. "Of course not."

"Then let's meet sometime."

Elsa thought about it for a few moments and decided there was no real harm in it. "All right, meet me at the glen outside Arendelle, next week at dawn. There's a nearby river, follow that north into the glen, you can't miss it." She then turned and walked through the palace doors.

Jack watched as she walked through the doors and felt his heart skip a beat.

Why did I even want to meet her again, he asked himself, she's a mortal and I am a spirit. Because she's beautiful, a voice in his head said, and has control over ice, same as we do.

True, but I still didn't know how I should feel about her. I wasn't even sure spirits were supposed to have feelings for mortals. He sighed, "What am I going to tell the Guardians back home?" He stood up, raised his staff and flew away.


	3. Chapter 3: Your Majesty Where Were You?

Queen Elsa entered the palace of Corona and the Captain of the Guard announced her arrival to the council. Elsa mentally prepared herself before she entered. This had been an awful day, one of the worst, but I'd never show weakness, she thought. Elsa walked into the council room, head held high.

Rapunzel and the other delegates sat at a long circular table, every seat filled, except for one. Elsa glanced towards Rapunzel and toward the rest of the delegates and took her seat, like nothing was amiss.

"Your Majesty where were you? You're an hour late." Rapunzel asked.

"Sorry, I ran into trouble along the way."

"What happened?"

"Long story short, I got lost on my way here, lost my horse and got chased by wolves."

"How did you get away?"

Elsa hesitated. Would they believe me? Should I tell them? she thought. After a long moment she decided she should. "A winter spirit named Jack Frost saved me and flew me here." She could see the entire table trying to stop themselves from laughing. I knew it they didn't believe me.

One of the men at the table, a delegate from some princedom, spoke up. "Are you sure you were not hallucinating, stressed as you were from the attack? A far more plausible story than being saved by a spirit as you call it."

Elsa seethed with anger inside, and she channeled that into her powers. She held out her hand and conjured a swirling sphere of snow and wind. "Anything is possible, after all I can do this, and more." She fed more magic into the sphere, expanding it and whipping flurries of snow across the room.

"Please your Majesty stop, I believe you!" Rapunzel cried.

Elsa allowed the sphere to abate, but didn't dismiss all together.

"Thank you," Rapunzel said. "I'm sure the others agree with me too."

Many nodded their head or grunted an agreement. It was funny how moments ago everyone was against me. A little magic can go a long way I guess, Elsa thought, and let the sphere dissipate. She never intended to hurt them, her anger simply got the better of her.

After she dismissed her magic she felt a sharp shooting pain and clutched at her wrist.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked. "Did you use too much magic?"

"No, it must have been from when I fell off my horse. I'm only now really feeling it."

"Do you need medical attention?"

Elsa hated to say so but she did, her wrist hurt something awful. "I think that might be for the best."

Rapunzel called in her royal nurse who splinted and bandaged Elsa's wrist as the rest of the conference took a break. With her wrist wrapped up and wedged between two pieces of wood, the conference rejoined. It was time to get down to business.

The entire conference was a formality, most came to renew trade agreements with the Kingdom of Corona upon the ascension of Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene. Most of the others had already established trade agreements before Elsa arrived, so it was now her turn. Rapunzel's advisor brought out the previous trade agreement between their countries. A small document that detailed the tariffs on goods between their countries.

"Would you like to change our agreement, or renew it," Rapunzel asked.

Elsa looked the document over several times, she didn't quite understand the implications but it seemed simple enough. "I have nothing to change, I trust the terms my parents established."

"Good, sign here please."

Elsa signed and with that her short part in the conference was over. Rapunzel moved onto another person, a man from the east who wanted to negotiate better terms. Elsa tried to listen to the discussion between the man and Rapunzel's advisors but she knew next to nothing about trade. Elsa learned very little during her childhood locked up in her room, she would have to have someone tutor her when she got back.

Hours and much discussion, debate and price negotiations later the conference was finally over. The delegates dispersed and parted but Elsa stayed behind. She was watching the crowd of delegates leave when Rapunzel appeared.

"Sorry the others acted like that."

"It doesn't matter." Elsa replied.

"It does, I would hate to lose a good trade partner to insensitive people."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have to be getting back to my kingdom now."

"There's no way I will allow you to make the trip back as you are. Please stay the night in the royal guest room, you can use the rest."

"Thank you but, I must decline. I have to be going back now."

"Please I insist, you need your rest. No offense but look at you, you're in no condition to return to Arendelle right now. Your wrist is broken, you're battered and bruised and who knows where your horse is right now."

"You'll stop at nothing won't you?" Elsa asked.

"I'm about as stubborn as you are," Rapunzel smiled.

"Okay, I'll stay for the night. Perhaps you can do me a favor, I need a messenger to go to Arendelle and let my subjects know I won't be back right away."

"Of course." Rapunzel turned and walked away.

Later that evening, Elsa retired to the royal guest room in the west wing of the palace. She was writing a letter to her sister, Anna when Rapunzel walked in to check on her. Elsa glanced toward her as Rapunzel gently pressed the door closed.

"Do you feel okay, your Majesty?" Rapunzel asked.

"Please, call me Elsa."

Rapunzel smiled "In that case, you can call me Rapunzel."

"Well Rapunzel, you came at the perfect time, I need to talk with you about something."

"What is it Elsa?"

"I wanted to apologize, I let my anger get the best of me earlier."

Rapunzel shook her head. "There's no need, I understand." They shared a long moment of silence.

"Rapunzel, I have a personal story to tell, if you'll listen to me. Do you know anything about the magical winter that consumed Arendelle?"

"I was there actually. Eugene and I attended your coronation ceremony. Why?"

"When I was a kid, my sister Anna was the only one who knew about my powers and I used to use them when playing with her. But, I hurt her with my powers by accident one day. My parents isolated me from everyone including my sister. They hoped I would learn to control my powers before letting me out of isolation."

"Despite my efforts to hide my powers, my fears of the outside world got the best of me, like they did today. After my sister got engaged to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, who she just met that day, I argued with her. That's when I got in trouble; my powers went out of control. I even accidentally struck my sister in the heart with my powers and almost lost her. It wasn't until after she saved me from Hans that the magic winter lifted along with the ice in her heart. It goes to show that only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

Rapunzel came and put her hand on Elsa's shoulder. Your story reminded me of my own story, would you like to hear it?

"Of course."

"When I was a baby I was kidnapped by an old woman who locked me up in her tower. For all those years I grew up thinking she was my mother when she wasn't. She only wanted to use my hair as her source of eternal youth and life. My once golden hair could heal the sick and injured but lost its power when cut."

"How did you ever escape?"

"I managed to leave my tower for the first time with Eugene, a former thief. We went to the kingdom, and I found a stone artwork of a baby that looked like me being held by the King and Queen. Before I could contact them though, my false mother Gothel captured me. Eugene tried to save me but Gothel wounded him. I offered her my freedom in exchange for saving him, But he couldn't bear the thought of me being enslaved. When he couldn't talk me out of healing him he cut off my hair with a glass shard. When he did my hair lost its healing powers and Gothel's age caught up with her, once and for all."

"I'm sorry about Eugene."

"Don't be. When it seemed I had lost him it turned out remnants of my healing powers were in one of my tears. When it hit him he awoke, and that's when we shared our first kiss."

"That's good."

"You know what? When I first left my remote tower I was scared and guilty at first," Rapunzel said. "But after a while I learned that there really isn't anything dark and cruel about the world, well most of it. The only things dark and cruel about it are people like Gothel or in your case Prince Hans."

Elsa felt she saw herself in Rapunzel. "You know what Rapunzel, you're all right," Elsa said.

Rapunzel smiled, "You want me to be your friend?"

"You took the words out of my mouth."

"When do you want me to send the messenger to Arendelle?"

"I'm almost done with the letter I want to send. I'll be done in a couple minutes." Elsa replied as she picked up her letter to resume writing again.

"Very well," Rapunzel left the room. Elsa resumed writing the last of her letter to Princess Anna. Elsa wrote missing no small detail. The letter said:

 _Dear Anna,_

 _I'm afraid I will not be returning to Arendelle right away. After getting lost on my way to Corona wolf howls scared my horse. She threw me off and ran away. I broke my wrist falling from my horse and wolves soon chased me. When I say how I escaped, please do not mention this to anyone. A winter spirit by the name of Jack Frost saved me. Although we only met for five minutes, he went out of his way to fly me to Corona. It was a rather awkward first meeting, but he seemed nice. Although he struck me as cocky._

 _I ran late to the conference and when asked about my predicament the delegates laughed at me when I told them about it. Rapunzel was very compassionate about it though. She offered me shelter for the night in her royal guest room. I'm injured and exhausted but I'm okay. I hope to start on my way back home tomorrow._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Queen Elsa I of Arendelle_

By the time Elsa finished her letter, the royal messenger walked into the room.

"Her Highness Rapunzel sent me up here to relay a letter to Arendelle for you," The messenger said.

"Yes, thank you," Elsa gave her letter to the messenger. In the minutes that followed, she heard a horse whinny that sounded like Agnes' outside the palace window. Elsa got up from the guest bed and started down the stairs. Rapunzel approached her when Elsa reached the bottom of the staircase.

"What are you doing up Elsa," Rapunzel said.

"My horse just turned up outside the palace gate. I'm just going to tie her to a post outside the gate."

"What a relief, I honestly thought you really lost your horse."

"Believe me, so did I," Elsa replied. When Elsa walked toward Agnes outside the palace gate, Agnes stopped whinnying. Elsa stroked her horse's forehead. "I'm glad to see you too," Elsa whispered to her horse, "and don't worry I'm okay." After securing Agnes to a nearby post, Rapunzel followed Elsa back up to the guest room where Elsa prepared to turn in for the night. Elsa stopped in front of the door and shook Rapunzel's hand.

"Good night Rapunzel," Elsa said.

"Good night Elsa," Rapunzel smiled as she turned and left.

As Elsa lie awake in the guest bed her thoughts drifted to how nice Rapunzel was to her and how they discovered they share unique yet similar stories. Then she thought of her first meeting with Jack Frost and then of her kingdom back home in Arendelle. She wondered if her message ever reached her sister and how she took it. After much contemplation Elsa drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Meanwhile

While Elsa was sleeping, Maximus, Corona's most prized palace horse, saw Agnes right outside the palace gates. He slowly walked over for a closer look. Maximus sniffed the black and white mare and raised his eyebrows. Agnes simply snorted in his face. Maximus threw his head upward in a backward motion, snorted and walked away.

Meanwhile, back at Arendelle, Corona's messenger reached Arendelle. He quickly passed through the gate guards by showing the royal seal on the letter. Soon he was in front of Princess Anna.

"You must be Princess Anna," he said.

"Yes, that's me. What brings you here?"

"I have a message from your sister," Anna took the scroll and read the message, detailing Elsa's troubles.

"Thank you sir." She took out two large silver coins and handed them to the man. "Here for your fast service."

"Much obliged." He bowed and left.

The messenger rode away. Anna went back into the palace and met her husband, Kristoff. They married shortly after the magical winter two and a half years ago. "What was that all about?"

"I just received a message from Elsa," Anna replied, "She won't be coming back until tomorrow."

Kristoff sighed in relief, "What happened to her?"

"She lost her horse, injured herself and barely escaped a pack of wolves. She's fortunately safe and okay though and will return tomorrow."

"Well, at least you don't have to worry anymore. Now, let's go back to sleep." Kristoff and Anna went upstairs and retired again for the rest of the night.

Jack returned to the North Pole thousands of miles away. Upon arriving back he met North, the leader of the Guardians. North was better known as Santa Claus by the children of the world.

"What took you so long, Jack," North said.

"I found a random lady who turned out to be a Queen being attacked by wolves and thought I'd help her. That and everything else are all taken care of though," Jack said.

"A Queen, huh?"

"She's an amazing person, and not only is she royalty she has ice powers. She's the same monarch who built that ice tower we heard stories about!"

At that moment, Bunny dropped from the ceiling right in front of North and Jack.

"So, I hear you found yourself a sheila, mate!" Bunny grabbed Jack and gave him the biggest noogie ever given by a bunny. With that, Bunny jumped away laughing and shouting. "Jack's in love, mates!"

Before long the other Guardians Sandy, the Sandman and Tooth, the Tooth Fairy chipped in.

"Do I have to always have Bunny eavesdrop and chime in every time I meet someone, especially if I meet a girl?" Jack said.

"He can be a bit of an embarrassment sometimes, so can Tooth, but it's often among friends."

"So, when do we get to meet this girlfriend of yours anyways?" Tooth said.

"Not now, Tooth."

"Whatever you say Jack."

Jack retreated to his bed for the night. But, he couldn't sleep. All he could do was think about what his friends said. Over time, Jack's thoughts shifted, and he felt as if his heart flew through the skies that night, to Elsa. He thought he might love her, the question was would she feel the same?

After some time of contemplation Jack sensed North entering the room.

"Jack, I'm sorry about what the others said," Jack didn't answer, "Are you all right?"

"I can't sleep," Jack replied.

"Thinking about that girl you met?"

Jack looked down. "Yes."

North sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "I know it hurts."

"How do I know if she feels the same about me?"

"Did she invite you to see her again," North asked.

"She wants to meet me outside her kingdom next week."

"That's a start then. Understand that you can never be too careful though, especially when it comes to women."

Another thought crossed Jack's mind. "Here's the main thing that would stop us. She's mortal and I'm immortal. And what if we do love each other? What do we do then?" Jack said.

"We'll think of something," North embraced Jack.

Meanwhile, back in Elsa's part of the world Elsa was asleep. She felt herself drifting into a dream. As if to wonder how her pre-arranged meeting would go she appeared to flash forward into the following week. When the two met they watched the swans on the river as the sun rose. As the day progressed they fell in love. Just as she felt as if to be sharing a kiss she awoke. Confused for a fraction of a second she looked around.

Don't tell me he's falling for me, Elsa thought. Elsa couldn't sleep and her throat felt dry. She called in one of the royal butlers. "Would you mind getting me some water" Elsa called. Within a minute a servant walked in with a glass of water for Elsa. "Thank you."

"Proud to be of service your Majesty," the servant said and left the room.

After staring into the night sky out the window for sometime Elsa finally fell back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Return to Arendelle

As the sun rose, Elsa's eyes fluttered, and she stirred from the guest bed. Down by the castle gate while Elsa and the rest of the castle was awakening Maximus and Agnes were interacting with each other again. This time however, they were getting along well. Shortly after Elsa dressed and groomed, Rapunzel entered the room. She was grinning ear to ear and singing.

"Good morning, Elsa," Rapunzel said.

"You seem happy this morning. What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant Elsa, I found out this morning."

Elsa swept Rapunzel into a big bear hug. "Have you told Eugene yet?"

"Not yet, but he'll know real soon." Rapunzel noticed Elsa glance sideways.

"What is that thing," Elsa asked.

"He's a chameleon, his name is Pascal," Rapunzel replied "He's been my pet and closest friend for many years. Let's have breakfast, before you go today."

"That sounds good."

They both walked out of the room and came across Eugene on their way to breakfast.

"Hello ladies," Eugene said, "You must be Queen Elsa of Arendelle," he said as he shook her hand. "I heard a lot about you from my wife last night and here you are, standing right before me."

Elsa smiled. "You both flatter me so, you must be Eugene."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"You can call me Elsa. By the way, Rapunzel has something to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm pregnant," Rapunzel replied with a grin. Eugene embraced and kissed Rapunzel deeply. As Elsa watched she blushed, feeling like she intruded on a private moment. Rapunzel gestured as if to ask Elsa to give her hand as she did Rapunzel pulled her into a group hug.

Struggling to hide her embarrassment Elsa said, "I'm so happy for you both." Rapunzel smiled and hugged her tighter.

After several long moments Rapunzel broke free from the hug. "Let's have breakfast in the royal dining room." Rapunzel said, gesturing for them to follow. They went downstairs and took several confusing turns until they finally came to a large open room she assumed was the royal dining hall, it certainly looked that way. The entire room was filled with expensive looking tables and adorned with silver and gold tableware and chandeliers.

Rapunzel led them to a lavish table, situated in a corner. Everyone sat down and soon a waiter arrived and took their orders.

"Congratulations on your kid, do you hope to have a boy or a girl?" Elsa asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Rapunzel smiled. "I haven't thought about it yet. Although we need an heir, I sometimes wish for a girl. But, there's no knowing until the baby arrives."

After breakfast, Elsa walked out the front palace doors with Eugene and Rapunzel following her. They saw Maximus and Agnes fooling around.

"I see our horses have taken a liking to each other," Rapunzel said.

"Seems so." Elsa turned around and embraced Rapunzel "Thanks for being my friend."

"You're welcome," The two new friends shared a fleeting moment of silence.

At that moment, Corona's Captain of the Guard appeared.

"You mind if I volunteer two of my men to escort you on your journey home your Majesty?" the Captain offered.

"That would be nice, I was almost wolf-chow on my way here."

"Very well then," the Captain turned to his two guards, "soldiers you know what to do!"

"Yes, sir!" both guards replied at the same time as they rode their horses toward Elsa as she went out the gate to unhitch Agnes from her post.

"Take care Elsa," Eugene called.

"You too, Eugene and best of luck to you Rapunzel."

"Thank you, goodbye."

Elsa mounted her horse. As Elsa tried to steer her horse away Maximus whinnied after Agnes and Agnes whinnied back at him.

"It's time to go home Agnes," Elsa said as she tugged at her reins. After tugging the reins for a minute Agnes snorted and staggered on as Maximus watched.

As Elsa and the two guards rode on they entered the same forest between Corona and Arendelle.

"Is it me or did your horse take a liking to Maximus?" one of the guards asked.

"I knew she played with him at the gate but I didn't think she had it this bad."

"Are you kidding, she looks blue," the other guard replied.

Elsa thought back to just before she left Corona. Is it what I think it is? Elsa thought as a frown slowly crossed her face. Elsa continued home under the watch of Corona's two guardsmen despite her mounting concern for Agnes' emotional state. In a matter of hours Elsa arrived back in Arendelle. Elsa climbed off of Agnes' back, removed the saddle with the guards help, and led her into her stable. Elsa thanked the guards for their help and the guards rode away on their horses.

She was only a step through the palace gates before a group consisting of Anna, Kristoff, his reindeer, Sven and Olaf the snowman saw her. The group ran to greet Elsa. While Olaf, Kristoff and Anna embraced Elsa, Anna noticed Elsa's injured wrist.

"I'm sorry about your wrist," Anna said.

"It'll heal in a few months," Elsa smiled weakly.

"How did you find Agnes and what's wrong with her?" Anna asked.

Elsa thought back to the night she sent her letter and what she saw before returning home. "She turned up outside Corona's palace gate. Then I saw her meeting with Maximus, Corona's most prized palace horse, by their gate before I rode her home. They called after each other until I managed to pull her away." Elsa paused for a long time and frowned. "Anna, I think my horse is in love!"


	6. Chapter 6: An Understandable Coincidence

One morning three days after the conference Elsa was getting ready to start the day. Anna entered her chambers when she finished grooming.

"Good morning Elsa. You look beautiful today."

"Thank you Anna."

"Any news about Agnes?"

"I'm afraid this is the worst I've seen her. She hasn't eaten the past three days and hasn't slept. I sometimes hear disturbing sounds from her. It's like she cries all night long."

"Well, what do we do? She'll die if we don't do something soon."

"I know, I know." I wonder if Rapunzel's horse is behaving in the same way, Elsa thought.

Meanwhile, in Corona, Eugene was checking on Maximus, he was also depressed. "Don't feel bad, buddy," Eugene said softly as he patted his back. Maximus glanced at Eugene for a short time then hung his head again.

"How is he Eugene?" Rapunzel said

"Not good. He hasn't eaten or slept the last three days and he's not nearly as feisty and high strung as he used to be."

"It may have something to do with Elsa's horse."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember seeing him play with Elsa's horse at the gate and hearing them whinny at each other as Elsa left?"

"Now that you said it, I think you're onto something."

"Eugene, I think Maximus is in love. I need to speak with Queen Elsa."

"You want me to go with you?"

"I need you here to help deal with kingdom affairs in the meantime."

"Of course honey." Eugene said and pecked Rapunzel on the mouth. "Though I'll only let you go if you agree to bring a full contingent of guards, I can't let anything happen to our baby."

Rapunzel blushed. "I'll have the Captain bring his best men."

"Good" he said. They kissed once more and then Rapunzel went to go pack. He watched her retreating figure and hoped nothing bad would happen.

In Arendelle Queen Elsa was taking petitions from commoners and nobles alike. It was long and grueling work, but she could tell it made a difference. After several long hours Elsa's Captain of the Guard walked into the throne room. "Your Majesty, Rapunzel of Corona wants to see you."

"Splendid, show her in."

Rapunzel walked into the throne room and stopped a respectful distance away and gave a curtsy.

"Hello my friend, what brings you here?" Elsa said

"It's about Maximus, he's depressed."

Elsa frowned. "Interesting coincidence, my horse has been doing the same thing."

"She hasn't eaten or slept?"

"She hasn't."

"Elsa, I think our horses are in love. We need to get them together somehow."

"Couldn't have put it better myself. I want to start by talking with your Captain of the Guard."

Rapunzel nodded. "I'll bring him in."

"Thank you."

Before long Corona's Captain of the Guard entered the room with Rapunzel following. "Greetings your Majesty," the Captain said with a bow.

"We need to decide what to do with our horses, Captain."

"What's this about?"

"My horse is depressed and not eating or sleeping. Maximus is doing the same."

"I noticed. What do you suggest?"

"One of us will have to give up our horse." Elsa said.

The Captain pondered for a moment before grunting. "I see no other way, your Majesty."

"Is your horse of any other higher purpose other than transportation, Captain?"

"He was always my best crime fighting and war horse but, when stallions like Maximus fall in love they lose their spirit. I'm afraid he's of no use to me now. Unless, you're willing to let your horse live in Corona."

"No, I'm afraid Agnes has to stay here."

"Then I will have to entrust you with Maximus, though it will pain our kingdom to lose such a talented horse."

"I will take good care of him Captain, and I understand that Maximus means a lot to you and your kingdom. So I'll give their first colt to you, with any luck Maximus' children will be just as talented as he was."

"I agree. Though I will pay handsomely for every colt after the first one. How much would you charge?"

"How does 300 shillings sound for each colt but the first."

He nodded. "It's a deal, your Majesty."

"When do you want to bring Maximus out here?"

"With your permission, I would leave to fetch Maximus right now."

"Please, the sooner they are together the sooner this problem can be solved, I'll even go with you."

"As you wish your Majesty." The Captain bowed and exited the palace with Rapunzel and Queen Elsa following him. Before Elsa could leave though, Anna ran up to her panting. "What was that about?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Rapunzel and I found a solution to our horse problem. Which you should have been able to see from your private booth."

Anna at least had the decency to blush. "I kind of fell asleep."

Elsa shook her head. "For how long?"

"Kind of... the entire thing."

"Anna!"

"What! It's just so boring!"

Elsa shook her head once again. "We'll talk about this when I come back."

Elsa ran to catch up with Rapunzel and the others. She told them to wait for her and went to fetch her coachman. She soon found the small man, and he soon prepared the carriage.

Elsa walked to the stables to get Agnes and hitched her to the back of the carriage. Soon they set off for Corona with Agnes in tow.


	7. Chapter 7: Maximus & Agnes

In the hours that followed Rapunzel, her Captain of the Guard and Queen Elsa arrived at Corona. Once Maximus saw Agnes outside the gate he ran up to the fence whinnying and the two horses had an emotional reunion. Eugene greeted everyone at the gate. "What have Elsa and the Captain decided?" Eugene asked.

"The Captain decided to give up Maximus," Rapunzel said.

"Give him up?"

"I'm sorry Eugene, I see no other way."

"I'll miss him."

"I'm going to miss him too. At least he'll get to be with his mare."

Rapunzel went into the palace to check on Pascal. She told him of Maximus' impending departure and Pascal squeaked, frowned and turned blue as if to cry. "I'm going to miss him too." Rapunzel said.

She placed Pascal on her shoulder and went back outside. Rapunzel arrived back in the palace yard just in time to see Max get hitched to the back of the wagon, alongside Agnes. Rapunzel held her chameleon at eye level to Maximus and the two animals sadly nuzzled each other's faces as if to exchange tearful goodbyes.

Eugene patted Maximus' hindquarters. "How about that, you're going to be with your mare. Good luck buddy."

Knowing that he was going to be with Agnes slowly restored Max's spirits. He playfully swatted his tail in Eugene's face. Rapunzel winked at Maximus and giggled and the white stallion grinned and raised his eyebrows. Eugene in the meantime was spitting out horse hair for a minute. Eugene soon laughed too.

Rapunzel turned to the Captain of the Guard, "You did the right thing Captain."

"I know. He was such a good horse," the Captain said.

Elsa looked back at the gate, "Are any of you coming?"

"Yes, we're coming," Rapunzel replied as she boarded the wagon with the Captain and Eugene following her. Before long, the carriage started back to Arendelle.

"Well Max seemed to come to life again once we hitched him with his mare in the back," Eugene said with a laugh.

Elsa joined in on the conversation, "No kidding my horse was neighing for joy back at Corona."

"It's clear that they're now themselves again. Yay!" Rapunzel said while jumping in her seat.

"You know Eugene? When Rapunzel told me she was pregnant she was singing and practically jumping around. Is she always this energetic and feisty?"

Eugene chuckled, "You have no idea."

Elsa laughed along with him, "there's definitely never a dull moment with her around, that's for sure."

Rapunzel playfully elbowed Elsa. Elsa smiled and hugged Rapunzel.

"I see you and my wife are getting along," Eugene said.

"She's always been nice to me."

Eugene nodded in agreement.

Just then, they arrived back in Arendelle. Elsa unhitched Maximus and Agnes from the back of the wagon and led them into the stables with the guards' help. Elsa walked back to Rapunzel's Captain of the Guard and had a word with him about her deal. "About the first colt that I promised," Elsa said.

"What about it?"

"It would be best if we wait a year so that he'll be walking and ready to be trained at least. By then I'll give their first colt to you."

"All right."

The Captain boarded the wagon, "I have to return to Corona, you take care your Majesty."

"You too."

After Elsa walked inside the castle she met Princess Anna. "So did everything go all right?" Anna asked.

"Yes, it did, though you and I have some talking to do."

"No! Please Elsa! I've learned my lesson, I swear! I'll listen from now on."

Elsa grabbed Anna by the ear. "Oh you'll listen all right after I'm done with you. It's time to dispense some sisterly love."


	8. Chapter 8: A Rendez-Vous At The Glen

In the next few days at the crack of dawn Elsa stirred from her bed and prepared for the day. As Elsa went down the stairs and walked toward the front door she met her Captain.

"Where are you going your Majesty?" The Captain asked.

"I arranged to meet someone in town soon. I won't be too long."

When Elsa walked into town all was mostly dark and quiet with barely the slightest sign of sunrise. The early morning air seemed to reinvigorate her with each inhalation. However, when her thoughts drifted to her upcoming meeting with Jack she sensed a strange stirring in her stomach. As she entered the surrounding woodland and followed the river north toward the glen her chest became tight. I wonder how this will go, she thought.

In a matter of minutes she reached the glen. With the Sun having rose partway over the horizon Elsa looked around.

"Hello? I'm here," Elsa called. After what seemed like a minute Elsa felt a snowball hit the back of her head. "Okay who threw-" before Elsa could finish she was overcome with laughter. Some sort of spell was doing this to her.

Jack soon emerged from the woods. "Gotcha didn't I," Jack said with a laugh. "You look and sound even more beautiful when you laugh."

After a minute or two Elsa stopped laughing and found herself standing face to face with Jack Frost. "You hit me with that snowball didn't you?"

Jack winked and grinned, "I sure did."

"You scared me for a minute. Then I seemed to lose track of everything and become giddy."

"I guess that's what you call being knocked silly."

Elsa giggled for a short moment at his bad joke, perhaps the spell was still affecting her. "Do you put a spell on every girl you meet?"

"Only those who look like they could use a little fun."

"I do have fun!" Elsa said.

"Oh really? When was the last time you've laughed, or played outside."

"A… long time. Look I have a kingdom to run I can't simply go out and play like a little kid."

Jack just smiled. "Everyone deserves a little fun, especially a queen."

"I don't like fun, I lose control and then people get hurt. Better to have no fun and not hurt others."

Jack looked at her for a long moment. "Who did you hurt? What happened to make you so afraid of a little fun?"

Elsa took a deep breath. "You must promise to never tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed."

"It was years ago, back when I was a child. I used to use my powers when playing with my little sister, Anna and to make it snow in the hall. As a gift to her I built a snowman on her birthday. She loved her present until I lost control and accidentally struck her in the head. After that my fun was over. My parents isolated me from everyone and everything, even my sister. It was all to protect us. They couldn't protect us anymore after we lost them at sea…"

"I'm sorry," Jack said.

She shook her head. "It's not your fault."

They sat silent for several long minutes, like they were honoring the dead. Elsa eventually decided to break the silence when it became too awkward.

"What about you do you have family?"

He shook his head. "I was alone for a long time until the Guardians of the North Pole took me in." Jack paused for a moment and glanced downward. "What happened to your wrist?"

"Just before you saved me from the wolves last week, I broke it after falling off my horse."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, give a few months and I can take off the bandage," Elsa said with a light smile. "And thanks again for saving me last week."

"You're welcome. By the way, was your sister okay?" A frown crossed Elsa's face, then she turned away. "Touchy subject?" Jack said.

Elsa looked down, "Yes."

Jack leaned toward her held her hand in a compassionate gesture. "Hey, it's okay, I won't make you say anything about it. Even if you did I won't judge."

Elsa looked Jack in the eye showing a sense of trust. "If you must know, on the day of my coronation ceremony my sister had an impromptu engagement with Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. He courted her with his innocent ladies man routine. But deep down he just wanted me killed and Anna married to him so he could be King! That scumbag!"

"What happened?" Jack said.

"When I learned of Anna's engagement, I argued with her and at the heat of our dispute my powers surfaced. Then I fled to the North Mountain intending to be who I am without hurting anyone with my powers but I effected everyone by setting off an eternal winter. I was on the mountain for only two days when Anna showed up and tried to convince me to return. I accidentally struck her again this time in her heart. Hans captured me and locked me in the dungeon. After I escaped I triggered a massive blizzard. Hans found me and lied to me about my sister being dead and I believed him. When he was going to smite me Anna saved me and blocked the sword's blow and turned to ice as she did. When it seemed I lost her she thawed back to life."

"Wow!"

"Once we reconciled the winter lifted and our sisterhood was restored. After all that's happened that's why I became hesitant to…" Elsa suddenly felt uncomfortable, then turned away again.

Jack fielded her thought for her, "You're hesitant to use your powers?" Elsa made eye contact again and nodded. "And you haven't used them since?"

"Well, yes and no, I only use them for show at kingdom ceremonies and functions. I just don't wish to use them as a weapon," Elsa replied.

"I didn't see myself using mine as a weapon either. Back where I came from I also used them for fun, I used to bring snow days and the kids loved that. It wasn't until the Man in the Moon chose me as a new Guardian when I used my powers as a weapon. Our purpose as Guardians is to protect the children of the world from our supreme enemy, Pitch Black. That's when I began using my powers as a weapon."

"What exactly are you saying Jack?"

"I'm saying that there are times when we all have use our power in defense."

"I'm afraid of having my powers go out of control again."

Jack sighed and placed his arm around her shoulder, "I can see that your recent experience scared you."

Elsa looked at Jack with a faint trace of sorrow in her eyes. "You have no idea."

"Don't worry, I can help you get around that, you just need to trust yourself."

"You think?"

"I know you can."

"How do you know what I'm capable of?"

"All I know is you're the most amazing person with ice powers I ever met."

Elsa chuckled and blushed. "Do you really think so?"

"Why, of course Elsa."

Jack permitted Elsa to lean against him and embraced her as they sat on the riverbank and watched the swans. As they did they saw what appeared to be a pair of swans floating side by side. By this time, it had been nearly an hour, the Sun appeared to be part way off the horizon.

After sharing a long warm moment of silence Jack spoke again, "You know what Elsa?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"When the Moon chose my comrades and I to be a Guardian we were each given a certain role based on our core value or center. As you may have noticed I am the Guardian of Fun."

"Who are these comrades of yours?"

"They are mainly holiday figures they are Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman. Santa's the Guardian of Wonder, Bunny's the Guardian of Hope, Tooth is the Guardian of Memories and Sandy's the Guardian of Dreams. From what I learned from you so far you appear to be dedicated to your obligations to the point of being very serious. You want nothing more than to do right by your family and other people around you. There may have been times you seemed cold or intimidating, but you know what I see?"

"What?"

"You are not meant to be cold or distant. Deep down you are endearing and caring. This is you through my eyes." Jack beckoned Elsa to watch as he formed a snow based animation of herself and from within this image showed a large heart the had a golden shine to it.

Elsa now understood that Jack was not only perceptive of who she appeared to be but also who she was deep down. Seeing the imagery in Jack's magic touched her deeply. After shedding a tear Elsa struggled to hide her joy and chuckled a little.

"I feel so stupid," Elsa said as she stood up.

Jack stood up and gently placed his hand across her shoulders, "Hey, it's okay. If you need to cry don't be afraid to. I won't judge."

Elsa smiled. "Well, I have to return to my kingdom now." Elsa gently hugged Jack. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome. When would you like to meet again?"

"How does next week at nightfall sound?"

"I like that, where do you want me to meet you?"

"Seek me out at my balcony at the north wing of the palace."

"Sounds good. You want to meet my friends?"

"There's only one problem, they're in the North Pole and it's very far away from here."

"No problem, my leader has portal globes. We can go there and back in no time."

"I'll go then."

"I'll see you then," Jack said with a smile

"Goodbye," Elsa left and started back to her palace.

As Jack watched her leave his head felt light. "Elsa," Jack sighed as he watched her retreat into the distance.


	9. Chapter 9: Doubt and Skepticism

In the minutes following Elsa's meeting with Jack Frost she returned to the castle. As she proceeded through the front doors she met her Captain of the Guard again and stopped after pressing the doors shut.

"Who did you meet with and how did it go, your Majesty?"

"He's a new perspective citizen looking for a place to move to and it went well thank you," she fibbed.

"Who is this person?"

"Captain you must forgive me. I'm horrible with names on the first meeting."

"I understand. What did you talk about with this fellow?"

"The important usual things. Our history, heritage, laws. Things like that. Has anyone been wanting to see me in the meantime?"

"Not yet, your Majesty."

"I shall mind the throne room in the meantime."

Elsa continued her way into the throne room. After she walked in she looked at her pile of political letters and petitions. Among the most recent of them was a letter from a Duke from the far South wanting to negotiate better trade terms. Elsa read over the letter several times however, it wasn't easy trying with her limited knowledge on trade. To make matters more complicated she had to keep her thoughts from shifting to her recent meeting. She sometimes wondered whether others around her would buy her story. Despite all this, Elsa kept a straight face like nothing was happening. Come on, Elsa get a grip, she thought.

After a long moment, one of Elsa's advisors entered the room. "Your Majesty, the royal tutor wants to help you go in depth on international trade in the next ten minutes."

"Why not, the sooner I grasp the concept the sooner I can do my job more effectively," Elsa replied as she stood up from her throne. She turned to her Captain. "Captain keep on the lookout for any subjects who want to visit me. If anyone comes in notify me immediately."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Elsa walked up the staircase to the east wing of the palace and walked into a nearby study where she met her tutor. "You ready for today's lesson, your Majesty?" asked the tutor.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." Elsa replied as she grabbed her economics book. Elsa walked to her table and took her seat as the tutor wrote economic and financial formulas on the blackboard.

"Now for review, your Grace…," the tutor began as he revisited recent concepts. Elsa diligently took notes as the lecture progressed. It was long and hard work memorizing the various economic theories and applying them to the real world. But, her wish to do right by her people and knowing it would make a difference helped her to stay motivated.

The tutoring session lasted for about two hours and just as Elsa and her tutor concluded their lesson her Captain walked into the room. "Your Grace, The Captain of Corona arrived requesting permission to visit Maximus. He even has Eugene and Rapunzel with him."

"Fantastic, I'll be right down." Elsa turned around thanked the tutor and shook his hand before turning to leave. Before long Elsa returned to the throne room at the bottom of the staircase. The Captain was waiting for her. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting, Captain."

"Not too long, your Excellency," he replied. "I'm just requesting permission to visit Maximus."

"Please go on ahead. I'll even walk out to the stables with you."

"As you wish, your Grace."

When Elsa and the Captain walked to the stables they met Eugene and Rapunzel who had Pascal perched on her shoulder. The two queens hugged each other. "How are you doing?" asked Elsa.

"Very well, thank you," Rapunzel paused and smiled for a short time. "Yourself?"

"I'm good. How's your little one coming along?"

"Good I think, it hasn't been long though, barely over a month."

"You nervous?"

"Excited."

Before Elsa could respond Eugene joined in on the conversation. "Easy enough for you to say, I mean I'm rather nervous."

Rapunzel blushed and resumed chatting with Elsa with Eugene taking part. "You know how men are. He's been overprotective of me from the day he knew I was pregnant."

Eugene nodded. "You have no idea. Besides, preparing for a child is serious business."

Elsa chuckled. "I imagine."

While the monarchs were talking the Captain was visiting Max at his stable. Before long, Elsa walked into the stables with Eugene and Rapunzel following her. While Eugene and Rapunzel greeted Maximus Elsa went to the next stable on the right to check on Agnes. As she tried to pet her mare's snout Agnes suddenly pulled away with a start whinnied wildly and pranced about the stable. Is it what I think it is? Elsa thought. After Rapunzel allowed Pascal and Max to greet each other she approached Elsa.

"Is Agnes okay, Elsa?"

"She appeared to be jumpy just now. It's not like her."

"Is that what I think it does?"

"It's possible." Elsa paused for a moment. "Rapunzel I have something I want to confide in you about. Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Of course, what is it, Elsa?"

Elsa secretly pulled Rapunzel aside around the corner of the stables. "You remember what I said earlier about Jack Frost protecting me from wolves the day of our recent conference?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, he paid me a visit this morning. I feel like I'm the only one among us who can even see him though."

"You know? I recently picked up a childhood book about this character and I thought I saw him once last Winter."

"Really? You mean you believe me for real?"

"Of course, Elsa."

"That's a relief. I'm not positive my family and subjects will buy this story except maybe my sister."

Just as Elsa and Rapunzel barely finished their conversation Eugene appeared around the corner. "Am I interrupting anything?" asked Eugene.

"It's okay, Eugene we just finished our conversation," Elsa replied. "I guess you have to go home now Rapunzel?"

"Yeah we better, it's approaching sunset." Rapunzel walked through the stables and back to the carriage with Eugene and the Captain following.

"Take care, Rapunzel."

"You too, Elsa."

After they boarded the carriage Elsa waved as it pulled away. After the carriage retreated into the horizon Elsa walked back into the palace she was only inches away from her throne when Anna approached her. "How did it go Elsa?" Anna asked.

"My day was okay."

"Just okay?"

"It just seemed longer than usual."

"I imagine between minding the throne room and the additional training. Does your head hurt?"

"A little. More than anything I'm just tired."

"I'm sure you'll sleep well tonight."

"I hope so. How about you Anna? Did you have a good day?"

"It went well Kristoff and I just got back from reindeer back riding a minute ago."

"I'm glad you two are still getting along well."

"Thank you, sister."

Elsa paused for a short moment. "It's getting close to our dinner time. I'll wait for you and the others in the royal dining room."

While Anna went upstairs, Elsa walked into the dining room just east of the throne room and down the great hall. The dining hall was decorated with fancy and expensive crystal chandeliers and velvet tables and atop each table were sets of silver utensils. One of Elsa's butlers appeared after she sat down at a table in the center of the room. "Can I help you, your Majesty?" asked the butler.

"Not yet, I'm still waiting for the rest of the royal family to show. Report back in a few minutes."

"Yes, your Majesty." the butler bowed and left.

Meanwhile, Anna found Kristoff in the royal master bedroom with Sven and Olaf. Kristoff was feeding Sven carrots. "Hello Honey," Kristoff said as Anna pressed the door partially closed.

"Good evening, Kristoff. I just wanted to let you and Olaf know that Elsa wants us to meet her in the dining hall."

"Okay I'm coming," Kristoff patted Sven as he turned to leave.

"Right behind you," said Olaf.

They took a confusing spiral-like turn down the stairs, passed through the throne room, turned east into the great hall and continued straight until they entered the dining hall. As they entered the room they saw Elsa seated at the center table. Her face was buried in her hands.

"Are you okay, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure."

"I'll be fine Anna."

Anna turned to Kristoff, "Is it just me or something's eating her?"

"Honey, you don't even know the half of the nature of her job. I'm sure it's the business making her tired to say the least."

Before long everyone took their seat, and the butler arrived back to take their orders. The Arendelle royal family usually had lively conversations at the dinner table. However, that night was not the case. Everyone just sat around silently and chewed.

Anna decided to break the silence when it felt too awkward. "You're quiet this evening, Elsa. Is there something on your mind?"

Elsa took a deep breath. "I'll tell you later. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get ready for bed. Meet me in the master bedroom."

"Wow," Anna gasped, "If she insists on having this just between us she must have trouble talking about it."

"About what?" asked Kristoff.

"I don't know."

Before long, Anna went through the great hall, past the throne room and upstairs after Elsa. Kristoff followed Anna about a moment later. Meanwhile, Elsa had just prepared for bed when Anna entered the room. "Okay what's up Elsa?"

"About this spirit who saved from wolves awhile back. In case, you wondered he paid me a visit this morning."

"Who? Jack Frost? Why didn't you say so?"

"I feel that none of my subjects will buy this story."

"Well, I believe you Elsa."

"Thank you Anna, this really means a lot to me right now."

"Don't worry about it, sister. By the way what is he like?"

"Well, he had a side to him I didn't know to begin with. He seemed so perceptive, giving, fun and he was sometimes quick with a joke."

"Sounds like someone who completes you well," Anna laughed.

Elsa barely stifled a chuckle, "Anna stop it, it's not even close to what you think."

"Are you hiding something?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Elsa it's okay if you secretly have a thing for him and you can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone."

In the meantime, Kristoff heard everything and then stepped into the room. "Really Anna? Don't encourage her."

"How dare you make an insensitive remark," Anna said irritably. "This is exactly what she was afraid of." She turned back to Elsa. "I am so sorry Elsa."

Elsa took a deep breath, "It's okay Anna, I'll take it from here." Elsa stepped toward Kristoff. "I swear Kristoff, he's real!" Elsa protested.

"Then how come I never saw this Jack Frost for myself?"

Elsa sighed and changed her tone. "Kristoff can I explain something to you? You remember any of the stories you heard and read during childhood? Stories of the Sandman, the Tooth-Fairy, Santa Claus and not to mention pixie fairy communities galore?"

"Yes, why?"

"You know how in pixie fairy stories the fairies don't show for just anyone and that one had to believe in them in order to see them?"

"I think so why?"

"It's the case with Jack Frost."

"I just don't see how this is possible."

"Think about it Kristoff, you remember seeing the magic I pulled on the North Mountain, right?"

"How could I forget."

"Anything is possible if I could do that and more. Think of it as seeing is believing except backwards." Elsa got up, walked away and met Anna.

"I'm sorry about that," said Anna.

"Don't worry about it."

"You look like you had a rough day, I hope you sleep well tonight."

"Thank you. Good night, Anna."

Soon the whole royal family crawled into their beds. Before long everyone was fast asleep, except for Elsa. She lay awake for sometime debating in her mind whether it was wrong or right to have anything to do with Jack. What's the matter with me? You'd think I wouldn't show weakness no matter what, she thought.


	10. Chapter 10: Meet the Guardians

One day at sunset a week after Jack's recent meeting with Elsa he was preparing for the next meeting. Jack ran through the factory's hallways to find North. Before long he found him. North was consulting the Man in the Moon regarding Jack's feelings for Elsa. Before he could consult the Moon for information on the matter Jack ran up to him panting.

"North! I wondered where you were."

"Greetings Jack, can I help you?"

"I need a portal that will open between here and Arendelle, please."

"That's right, we all planned on meeting your girl tonight." North rummaged through one of his sacks for a portal globe.

"Yes, she's going to be brought here. By the way, please keep in mind that she's a Queen."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it's also going to be her first visit here at the North Pole. So, I just don't want any of you to scare her not that you'd mean to scare her."

"You said she needed a little fun in the first place, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if fun is what she needs, we got it. Especially you."

"I guess," Jack turned away for a moment. I hope this goes well, he thought. He turned back around to embrace North, "I better be going. I'll be back in the wink of an eye." Jack activated the portal and went through it. North turned back to the Moon's crystal. "Is there anything you have in mind for Jack and this girl, Manny?" Some imagery appeared in the crystal's rays conveying images to North. "Show me the girl." As North looked the crystal's rays revealed a vision of Elsa. North's eyes suddenly became big and his mouth dropped. "Shostakovich!" he gasped. "Jack wasn't kidding she's a beauty!"

Before long Bunny walked into the room. "What did the Moon have to say?"

"He's got something special in mind for Jack and this girl he's been seeing."

"Oh really," Bunny replied sarcastically.

"What? Is there a problem?"

"In fact, there is mate. You remember how much trouble Jack was at the start?"

"We all do, we forgive him, why?"

"I just hope this so called Snow Queen is worth all the trouble."

"Oh, Bunny you are always so nervous."

Bunny raised an eyebrow. "Nervous, huh? Well, at least I never have yetis who keep messing up the colors on toy soldiers."

"Oh please, mess up schmess up why don't you do me a favor and get the others so they can see what Manny had to say."

"Right," Bunny replied and hopped away.

Meanwhile, back in Arendelle Elsa was out on her balcony watching the stars. A while later when the whole castle was asleep Jack abruptly flew up onto the edge of her balcony. Elsa jumped with a start unintentionally covering her balcony with ice and frost crystals at the same time.

"Jack! You startled me!"

"No harm intended."

"Really?" Elsa replied, as she magically thawed her balcony. "Well, how about something doesn't startle me this bad like hitting me with a magic snowball perhaps?

Jack laughed, "So, you were expecting the magic of fun I take."

Elsa giggled, Yes, if you want to put it that way. She paused for a short moment. "By the way, it's hard to get away with much on the balcony anyway because we can't be too loud."

"I see. Well, as promised I have a portal with me," Jack said quietly as he held up a sphere.

"It's a glass sphere?"

"But, it isn't ordinary. Watch," Jack tossed the sphere toward the floor and as he did the sphere magically opened into a bright circular portal. Jack offered a spare cloak, "Here, put this on."

Elsa smiled shyly. "The North Pole is on the other side of that portal?"

"Yes, and it's going to be very cold there."

"The cold never bothered me anyway."

"Really?"

"You'd be surprised."

Jack offered the cloak again. "Go ahead, I insist."

Elsa graciously accepted his offer. "Thank you."

With that Jack took Elsa's hand, and they both jumped into the portal. Before long, they arrived at the North Pole, the portal magically closed and Jack picked up the sphere again. Elsa abruptly looked behind her and wondered if she'd get home later.

"Don't worry, I'll return you home later, safe and sound."

Elsa looked at him with greater trust than before. "You sound so sure."

"I know this for certain. Take it from someone who's been on the Guardian squad for a long time."

Elsa looked around. She looked into the sky high above to see the northern lights dancing across the atmosphere. "It's beautiful here," she said. "You live out here?"

"I sure do. Anyway, about my friends. I say they're friends but they're also like family. For a long time, I used to wander around until they kind of took me in. I don't want to scare you, they can be a bit loud-mouthed, occasionally inappropriate and somewhat overbearing. But, when you get to know them you'll find they mean well."

"Overbearing is my sister's middle name. I'm sure I can deal with it. Besides, I'm sure they're wonderful."

"Okay. Well, if you feel otherwise never say I didn't warn you and don't be afraid to let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind Jack."

"I almost forgot something, especially be careful around Tooth she'll get in your face just to marvel at your teeth."

"She must be the Tooth-Fairy."

"Yes, she is."

Jack beckoned Elsa to follow him. As they strolled through the snow Elsa was now more at ease. He isn't exactly what I first expected, he sure turned out to be very sweet, she thought.

Before long, they reached the Guardians' domain. Jack knocked on the door, no one answered. Then Jack knocked again, this time Bunny answered the door.

"Good evening Jack," Bunny grabbed Jack gave a noogie and punched him in the arm. "He's brought his sheila, mates!" he shouted as he hopped away.

"Isn't he supposed to be a cute fluffy bunny?" asked Elsa.

Jack shrugged and smiled weakly. "Not anymore." Jack invited Elsa into the establishment. Almost as soon as they entered Tooth flew toward them then stopped some feet away.

"I see you brought a girl." she looked at Elsa "You look beautiful."

"Thank you… I think," Elsa stammered.

Tooth flew closer "Are your teeth as white as they say they are?" She examined her teeth. "They are white as newly fallen snow!"

"Okay, okay Tooth," said Jack "Chill out! By the way, where's North?"

"He's supervising the toy making line,"

At that moment Sandy approached and showed a series of dream visuals above his head with his dream sand. The sand images seemed to suggest greeting Elsa.

Elsa looked over toward Jack. "What did the Sandman say?"

"He said hello."

Elsa laughed somewhat nervously, "Uh, hello."

"Are you okay? I never meant to make you feel uneasy."

"No Jack. It's okay, I'm fine," she smiled weakly and blushed.

"We still haven't met North yet, but he should be in the great hall shortly. I can find you a place there to sit down." Jack gestured for Elsa to follow him. They took several confusing turns around a series of corners until they arrived at the great hall. Jack escorted Elsa to a bright red chair near the fire. "Can I interest you in a snack or a drink? North has some cocoa being heated up if you like."

"Cocoa does sound good actually."

"All right, cocoa it is. I'll be right back as soon as I find North and be careful when your cocoa mug is served it's still going to be hot."

Elsa smiled and winked just before Jack turned and went back up the staircase to find North. All the while, North was supervising the toy soldier assembly line. "Don't like it paint it red," said North as he passed by a yeti painting a batch of blue toy soldiers. The yeti groaned in dismay at hearing North's feedback. At that moment, Jack approached.

"North she's here."

"Well, Jack glad to see you. Where's your girl?"

"She's in the living room in the great hall. Would you do us a favor and serve our guest some cocoa when it's ready?"

"Of course my boy. I even have some cookies being baked right now and I'll even bring them to the living room as well."

"Fantastic! Thank you North!"

"No problem."

With that Jack ran through the halls, down the stairs and back to the living room. Once at the bottom of the staircase Jack walked slowly back to Elsa who was in a trance staring toward the fireplace. "Hey, are you okay?" asked Jack.

"Oh hello again Jack. I'm fine, just lost in thought I guess."

Jack sat in another seat next to Elsa. "Our leader has some cocoa and cookies going right now. They should be ready shortly and when they are the others are going to join us by the fire."

Elsa made eye contact with Jack and smiled lightly "It sounds wonderful." After a short time Elsa noticed the large globe in the center of the room. "What's with the globe Jack?"

"My comrades and I use it to keep track of children who believe in us. Each individual light on the globe indicates a child who believes in the Guardians."

"Oh"

To pass the time until the cookies and cocoa were ready to be served Jack and Elsa chatted and swapped some parts of each other's life stories.

"Tell me something embarrassing about you." said Jack.

"Well, there was that one time I caught a cold. Ironic isn't?"

Jack laughed, "It is, when did that happen?"

"Well, it was almost a year ago since the magical winter. It was Anna's birthday, and I wanted to make this the best birthday of her life. I hid some birthday gifts for her throughout the kingdom and marked the series of hiding places with a piece of string and had her follow it. But, I was sick with a cold and didn't want to admit it. Every time I sneezed I magically made some snow babies appear out of nowhere."

"That sounds crazy."

Elsa nodded. "By the time we reached the end of the string at the top of the clock tower my cold took its toll. So, my sister talked me into going to bed once we got home. That's when I noticed all the snowgies that spawned from my sneezing. I felt like I ruined her birthday by getting sick but she didn't seem to feel bad at all. She somehow found joy in tending to me that day which I never expected let alone asked for."

Jack smiled, "Sounds like you have a very sweet sister."

"I couldn't agree more."

"What became of those snowbabies you talked about?"

"They live in my ice tower with my snow golem, Marshmallow."

"You have a snow golem?"

"Yes, I used to use him to keep people out of my tower. What about you? Tell me something embarrassing from your past."

"Well, the one I remember most is the time I called Bunny a kangaroo just because of his Australian accent."

"You smart mouth." Elsa said.

"Guilty as charged," he said, throwing his hands in the air in mock surrender.

Jack and Elsa continued to chat and laugh with each other and before long North walked down into the room with a plate of cookies and two mugs of cocoa.

"The cookies and cocoa are ready," North said. He set the plate and mugs on a small table, in front of Jack and Elsa. "Be careful with the mugs. They're still piping hot."

"Thank you," said Elsa.

"You're welcome your Majesty. Please help yourself to a cookie."

After nibbling on a cookie Elsa sipped some of her hot chocolate and then spoke to North. "This is amazing, you know this cocoa tastes a lot like the chocolate back home in Arendelle. Have you been there?"

"If I had a cookie for every time I flew overhead there I'd be up to my nose in them."

Elsa laughed "Sounds like a lot."

North nodded then paused for a moment. "The others should be arriving down here at about three… two… one."

At that moment Bunny arrived with two more mugs of cocoa in each hand with Sandy and Tooth following him. As soon as the group reached the bottom of the stairs Bunny passed a cocoa mug around to everyone else.

"Thank you Bunny," said North.

Soon everyone sat around the fireplace. As soon as everyone sat down. North decided to start a conversation.

"So, your Majesty tell us about where you live."

"My country Arendelle is located near the mountains, by the sea. There's a fjord where the cliffs and mountains meet the sea."

"Sounds magnificent."

"I love that location. There's even a glen situated north of my castle, I love that spot. Whenever I go up there I like to watch the swans on the river."

"You must live in a beautiful place. What do you usually do all day?"

"I spend my days running my kingdom back home. I take letters and petitions from citizens and nobles alike and negotiate trade and other economic and political matters. By the way, what do I call you?"

"Everyone around the world knows me as Santa Claus, but you can call me North."

"All right. What about the rest of you what do you do all day?"

"As Santa Claus I fly around the world in my reindeer drawn sleigh delivering toys to children around the world once a year." North looks over at Bunny. "Go ahead and explain what you do."

"Well, I'm the Easter Bunny. Also at a certain time of the year I would arrange a colored egg hunt. The children have to run around and find as many of them as they can and the one who finds the most eggs wins."

"Sounds like fun," said Elsa. She glances at Tooth. "And you are…?"

"My name is Tooth. I'm known as the Tooth-Fairy. Whenever a child loses a tooth my assistants and I collect them out from under their pillow and we leave a coin in its place."

"Sounds like you are all a great bunch here," Elsa switched her eye contact to Sandy. "What do I call you?"

Sandy used his dream sand to make a series of pictures above his head consisting of a sandbag and a sleeping child to say his name and explain his job.

Elsa turned back to Jack. "What did he say?"

"His name is Sandy and his role is to put dreams in the heads of sleeping children."

"Ah… Why doesn't he speak?"

"It's out of fear of waking up others and it since became a habit of his to talk with his dream sand."

"I see."

Just then Sandy revealed a dream sand visual pattern as if to suggest teasing Jack and Elsa.

"Sandy!" Jack yelled.

Elsa glanced at Jack with a start. "What? What did he just say?"

Jack blushed. "Don't ask."

Elsa laughed, "If you say so."

North joined back in on the conversation. "So far we talked about our individual roles, however our highest purpose as Guardians is to protect the children of the world from the Nightmare King, Pitch. The children of the world know him as the Boogeyman."

Elsa nodded, "I heard about him. But, how will I know him?"

"Oh, you'll know him all right! He's the darkest spirit around! Whatever you do don't show any fear!"

"I see."

At that moment Bunny spoke up. "I have something to say to the sheila in front of us tonight, is it true you happen to be the fabled Snow Queen?"

Elsa jumped a little. "Certain things are sometimes best left unsaid and let's leave it at that."

Bunny laughed nervously, "Sorry."

"It's all right." Elsa said and suddenly felt very tired. Tooth decided to say something after a long moment. "Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking of my family and other subjects back home. I seriously doubt they'll buy any of this as wonderful as this visit was."

"Yeah, the children are usually the only ones who believe in us."

Elsa nodded, "Yet, I read all about each of you and to my surprise you look just as I figured you all would. It was especially interesting when Jack here showed up while wolves were attacking me. And the funny thing was I could hear his voice, but he wasn't visible right away."

"Jack told us all about it that day," said Tooth

Elsa nodded and slowly looked at Jack.

"You look tired, I can take you home," Jack said.

"I better, it feels like the middle of the night right now."

With that Elsa got up from her seat shook everyone's' hand and thanked North for the cookies and cocoa.

Jack picked up the portal globe he used earlier. "I'm going to take her home. I'll be right back." Jack activated the portal and went through the portal with Elsa. Before long they arrived back on Elsa's balcony.

"You know? You have a fun bunch of friends back at the North Pole. Thank you for letting me meet them. I had a good time."

"Good," Jack whispered as he embraced Elsa.

"By the way, I'll be kept busy during the next week. However, what would you say if I showed you my ice tower the weekend after at dawn?"

"I'd like that."

Elsa smiled, "Well, I better turn in. I have a long day ahead in the morning."

"Sleep well Elsa."

"You too Jack."

The two hugged once more, and she walked through her balcony door into her room. After watching her walk away for a short moment Jack reactivated the portal and jumped back through it, returning to the North Pole.


	11. Chapter 11: Dawn of Something Special

One morning about two weeks later Elsa rose from her bed to meet Jack at the glen north of her palace again. After dressing and grooming in her chambers she walked out the back door and headed north.

Elsa reached the glen in a matter of minutes. She turned around to watch the swans for a short while. Before long she felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder.

"Hello Elsa," said Jack.

Elsa whirled around then sighed, "Jack, why do you have to sneak up on me like that?"

"Call it a playful streak."

Elsa chuckled. "So, to the North Mountain?"

"Why not?"

The two headed further north with Elsa leading the way.

"About my tower. it is the only thing among others that remains of my magic winter from three years ago. It is also a shelter for Marshmallow and those snowgies I mentioned earlier. Now I don't want to disturb you. Marshmallow used to be like my guard but just as long as my old crown is on his head he's much nicer. By the way with the snowgies running around the tower it may be fairly crowded."

"I appreciate the information but you need not worry about it."

"Just let me know if it gets too much. We can leave the tower at anytime."

It was not long before they reached the majestic ice tower at the North Mountain. Just as they stopped in front of the ice staircase over the chasm leading to the tower Jack's mouth dropped.

"Whoa! Now that's ice!," Jack gasped.

"You know? I heard from my sister that my brother-in-law, Kristoff had a similar reaction."

Still entranced Jack didn't hear her. "Flawless," he said under his breath.

Elsa walked toward the staircase, stopped then looked back. "Aren't you coming?"

Jack snapped out of his trance with a start. "Oh! Sorry! Yes, I'm right behind you!"

They took the stairs upwards with Elsa restoring parts of the bridge damaged from Han's raid from a few years ago. When they reached the tower's front door Elsa knocked on the door. As the door slowly opened Marshmallow greeted her. Elsa's golem naturally allowed her entrance but stood between her and Jack as if to think he would hurt her.

"No Marshmallow, it's okay he's a friend. Let him pass," said Elsa.

With that, Marshmallow backed down and allowed Jack to enter. Jack walked quickly to catch up with Elsa. By the time they entered they found snowgies running everywhere.

"Sorry about that."

"It's all right." Jack looked around and knelt to his knees and two snowgies walked into his hands. "Elsa, they're adorable."

"You mean, you're not at all uncomfortable?"

"Of course not."

Elsa smiled, "That's a relief. I see the snowgies must really like you."

"They definitely seem full of energy."

"You'd be surprised at what a sneeze or two can do."

Jack laughed, "Yeah, that's right. Your embarrassing story."

"You got that right," Elsa replied laughing with him. "By the way, I saved the best for last." Elsa beckoned Jack to follow her up the stairs to the top floor of the tower. Elsa remembered the damage caused from the raid on the tower. "I forgot about that, sorry about the damage," Elsa said as she magically restored the shattered ice chandelier and reversed remnants of the damage.

"No problem."

"By the way, I think part of the balcony also needs fixing." Elsa walked out of the balcony door and restored the railing. She gestured for Jack to follow her onto the balcony.

After Jack walked onto the balcony he stared off into the dawn for a short moment; now and then seeing slight traces of the northern lights dancing across the sky. "This is amazing! I can stay up here forever!"

"I couldn't agree more, It's quite the view."

Jack nodded. After staring into the distance for a while he glanced toward Elsa. As she reciprocated his glance they looked at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes as their hands touched one another. After being focused on each other's eyes for what seemed like a long time. Jack pecked Elsa on her cheek. Elsa blushed and smiled.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No it's okay. I'm glad you did. Come here," she whispered. Elsa gently but firmly grabbed Jack's sweatshirt collar and pecked him right back. After their first kiss on the balcony of the ice tower they went down the stairs, left the tower and started back to the glen.

"I want to thank you again for allowing me to meet your friends."

"You're welcome."

"As for my family, I really want you to meet them. There's just one problem…"

"They can't see me?"

"Exactly. I'm afraid my kingdom isn't ready for you yet. But, if you give me some time I'll come up with a plan to get you out in the open."

"I accept."

"Good," Elsa said as she pecked his cheek. "I need to get back to my kingdom and when I do I'm going to check on my horse."

"Hold on a second, didn't you lose your horse a while back? How did you find him or is it her?"

"Her," Elsa replied. "I lost her at the time you found me and the funny thing is she turned up in Corona that night."

"Good thing she's okay."

Elsa nodded, "You can follow me back as far as the stables if you want."

"Right behind you."

Before long, they reached the glen again. Elsa stopped to get one more look at the swans. As she did she saw a pair of swans nuzzling each other's beaks. The swans appeared to have a distinct shape in their necks resembling a heart as they nuzzled. After what seemed like several minutes Elsa turned around and resumed her trek back home with Jack.

"You want to know something else?" asked Elsa

"Try me."

"After my horse turned up in Corona she and the Captain's horse fell in love. I know this because when I rode her away the following morning she was depressed and coincidentally so was the Captain's horse."

"What did you do about it?"

"After much negotiation we agreed to have the Captain entrust me with his horse and his horse and my horse have been together ever since. Out of the goodness of my heart I also promised to give him their first colt."

"Wouldn't taking their colt break their hearts?"

"Afraid so. It only seems to be a thing of courtesy to do this in the name of Corona's Captain though. I will be sure to grant visitation rights for everyone's sake including our horses, however."

Jack nodded, "I see. By the way, how's your horse now?"

"She was rather flighty for a while like she's scared of her own shadow. It wasn't until recently that she settled down. Oh, here we are." Elsa stopped at the fence. "You might want to wait out here and don't attract attention. Even the horses aren't ready for you yet."

"Why else?"

Elsa laughed, "You really are quite the smart mouth aren't you."

"Got me there," said Jack as he threw his hands up.

"You are funny too."

"I try to be."

Elsa grinned and giggled. "Anyway, I think my horse might have her first foal on the way. If she does her stallion's going to be protective," she said as she entered the stables. Elsa approached her horse, Agnes. She was staring out in the distance in the corner of the pasture. "Hello Agnes." Elsa stroked the mare's forehead and tousled her forelock. Maximus neighed, jumped and reared up as if to suggest protectiveness. Agnes whinnied back at him as if to reassure that it was her master seeing her and that she can be trusted. Agnes neighed gently at Elsa as if to tell her something. "What is it girl?" Elsa ran her hand along her horse's belly. "Is it what-?" Before she could finish she noticed movement from within and indeed Agnes was relatively bigger around. She's pregnant, thought Elsa. After checking on Agnes Elsa walked out of the stables and patted Max's snout as she passed. "Good boy," she said softly. Elsa then walked back to Jack.

"She's expecting, Jack."

"Expecting what?"

"Her first foal. She must have been pregnant for a couple of months so far."

"That's great."

Elsa smiled. "By the way, I have more matters to attend to the following week. How would you like to meet again two weeks from today only at evening?"

"I'm in."

"Good," she said as she kissed his cheek once more. "See you later."

Jack pecked her back. "Goodbye."

With that, Elsa turned and walked back to the castle while Jack watched. "I love you," he whispered as he watched her walk away. After what seemed like minutes Jack flew away and started back to the North Pole.


	12. Chapter 12: A Romantic Moment

As the months passed with summer passing into autumn things seemed to get better all the time. Elsa could now remove the bandage from her now mended wrist. She even continued to advance in her economic and political studies and become more competent as Queen. As Elsa's skills improved so did her confidence. Sometimes some thought she seemed more confident and elated than usual. Elsa's recent change in emotion surprised a lot of her subjects. Some just took it as a good thing and accepted it. Others thought it out of character; and a few quietly speculated and gossiped.

But there was more to her life than just improving in her confidence and her ability to do her job. By this time, it was nearing sunset and Elsa started out her back door and toward the glen to meet Jack after a long day's work. As Elsa walked on, several things crossed her mind including her upcoming meeting with Jack and her expecting horse and best friend. With Elsa's chest tightening and her mind racing she took a deep breath and collected herself again.

Before long, Elsa arrived at the glen and found Jack waiting for her by the river. "Hello Jack, I hope I didn't keep you waiting," said Elsa.

"Not too long Elsa, only five minutes," Jack replied turning around to meet her. "How are you?"

"I have a lot to talk about, in a good way," Elsa replied as she gestured for Jack to follow her.

Jack noticed that Elsa's wrist was no longer bandaged. "What happened to your bandage? Does this mean your wrist is healed?"

"Yes. It's somewhat uncomfortable moving my wrist freely for the first time in months though."

"I imagine it would take time for your strength to return but I'm sure it will in time."

While they chatted with each other Jack and Elsa walked through the woods further east. When the trees cleared they arrived at the top of a cliff and below was a lake. Jack removed his sweatshirt revealing a white muscle shirt and jumped into the lake below. Once in the lake he gestured for Elsa to join him. Elsa magically switched from her royal raiment to something similar to her magical ice robe and came diving after. They swam to the other end of the lake toward the mountains. Jack saw a thin vertical cloud of steam in the distance. "What's that?" he asked.

Elsa squinted slightly, "That? That's a hot spring. You want to see it Jack?"

"Why not."

"All right, let's go."

Jack and Elsa walked up the slope until the terrain seemed to level out and right in front of them was the hot spring. They stopped at the edge of the spring and Elsa stuck her hand in the water.

"Doesn't that hurt you?"

"No, in fact it's dormant. It's hot in there but it's a comfortable hot."

Jack hesitated.

"Go ahead, feel the water."

Jack put his hand in the water. As he did Elsa magically levitated water from the hot spring which she froze into an ice bubble and directed it over Jack's head. Once she did she thawed it over his head drenching him. Elsa laughed. "All right, Elsa you asked for it," Jack said playfully as he chased her back to the lake. They both ran along the shore of the lake, kicking up water. Jack seemed to forget about wanting to return the favor for Elsa's prank and just ran with her.

Before long, they reached a deeper and steeper corner of the lake and Jack disappeared into the water. Elsa looked behind her and knelt at the edge of the lake. "Jack? Where are you?" she asked. After what seemed like a minute Jack popped up out of the water surprising Elsa. She jumped and fell over for a couple of seconds. Elsa laughed and so did Jack. After they stopped laughing Jack beckoned Elsa to step into the lake.

"You sure fell in deep for a second, are you sure it's safe?" asked Elsa.

"Absolutely, do you trust me?" Jack held out his hand.

"Of course," Elsa replied as she took Jack's hand and stepped into the lake.

Once in the lake, Jack held Elsa in his arms while they steadily treaded the water. Jack and Elsa looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like a long time. Jack broke the silence after a while.

"Elsa," he whispered.

"Yes Jack."

"For a long time, I've been wanting to say… you're so beautiful."

"Thank you." Then for a fleeting moment Elsa's smile slowly faded. She looked off to the side and put her head against Jack's chest.

"What is it?"

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"It's just that, I never felt this way about anyone before."

"I understand but, you don't need to be," Jack said gently as he held her firmly.

Elsa made eye contact again and that same warm smile slowly crossed her face again. As they lost themselves in each other's eyes again Jack leaned toward Elsa and kissed her lips. At first, Jack's kiss surprised Elsa, and she seemed to freeze once they broke away from the kiss. But, she soon accepted it and initiated a second kiss in return.

As the two kissed both of their magic powers seemed to surface involuntarily and integrate in the most spectacular way possible. Before long their powers combined and formed a large magical snowflake that elevated them out of the lake and up into the air. Jack looked down for a second and the two looked at one another in amazement as they remained in their magical hover hand in hand.

After what seemed like a really long time Jack and Elsa magically dissipated their magical platform as they floated back down to the lake. Once back in the lake Jack and Elsa laughed.

"That was so amazing!" said Jack.

"I know! It was like my magic just surfaced in the best way possible!"

"So did mine! How did we do that?"

"I don't know!" As she swam toward the shore alongside Jack they were still laughing and talking about their magical moment. Once at the shore Elsa looked at the now setting Sun. "What would you say about watching the stars before I went home later?"

"Of course," Jack replied as he took her arm linking his with hers.

As they walked on, Elsa remembered something, "Are you forgetting something?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"Your staff and sweatshirt."

"Oh! That's right. Thank you."

Jack walked back up to the incline from which they jumped into the lake earlier and put on his sweatshirt and picked up his staff. After walking down the slope and meeting Elsa at the base of the incline the two resumed walking west back the glen. Once they arrived at the glen Elsa noticed something different about the atmosphere. Swans almost never appeared and now and then she saw some geese flying south. All the leaves on nearly every tree were changing colors.

"You don't see any swans do you?" asked Jack.

"No, it's still beautiful out here though," Elsa replied as she looked at the now bright colored autumn leaves of the nearby trees.

By this time Jack and Elsa dried off and Elsa magically switched back to her royal robe. Jack gestured for Elsa to link her arm with his and when she gave her arm they started back toward the castle. They followed the river back south through the woods until the trees cleared. Before long they arrived at a nearby meadow not too far from the castle. By the time they arrived at the meadow the Sun had almost set all the way and night was just barely falling. Jack and Elsa lay down alongside each other and looked up into the sky waiting for the stars to appear.

"Look there's one," Elsa said as she pointed to a star becoming visible. "That's the North Star."

"Oh yeah." Not long thereafter the second star showed. "Oh look there's another one off to the right. See it?"

"Yeah."

As they passed the time more and more stars appeared. The more stars that appeared the more identifiable the major constellations became. Then the more identifiable the constellations became the more lost Jack and Elsa became in the ever enchanting sea of stars.

As a childhood memory fell upon Elsa's recollection she decided to break the silence. "You know what? My father, King Agnarr and I used to do this a lot before I went into isolation. I faintly recall him saying that the kings and queens of our past are up there somewhere." Elsa giggled nervously. "Does that sound stupid to you?"

"No. Of course not."

Elsa gave a relieved smile. "Jack?"

"Yes Elsa?"

"If my parents are spirits do you and your friends ever see them?"

"Sometimes."

"So, in a way they're really not gone."

Jack nodded. "When someone dies it always seems they're gone but, it's hard to believe they are because they really aren't. They live on in spirit and in the hearts of those who know and love them."

Elsa nodded. "And I sometimes wondered why I sensed my parents' presences in the room occasionally. Now that I think about it, it makes sense."

Jack reached over to the side and held and squeezed Elsa's hand in a gentle and reassuring gesture.

Elsa looked him in the eye with a far greater sense of trust than ever before. After a few minutes Elsa's thoughts shifted. "I was thinking back to what happened earlier and especially the time when I almost lost my little sister."

"What are you trying to get at?"

"It was her act of true love at the time that saved us both that day and I just barely got my powers under control after that. Do you think it was something similar with our powers a little while ago?"

"I guess it goes to show that pure love heals. It's like I told you. Just as long as you don't suppress your abilities and you learn to love another and you're comfortable in your own skin you won't lose control."

"Well, my powers are tied to my emotions."

"That's all it is," Jack said with a light smile. "You want me to fly you around?"

"I'd like that."

"Wonderful! Just tell me if I take you higher than what's comfortable for you, I'll go lower. Nothing crazy this time."

"Good," Elsa said softly as she pecked Jack's cheek.

With that Jack picked Elsa up in his arms and flew through the air at what seemed like no more than one-hundred feet above the ground. After flying over the glen around the lake and back to the clearing Elsa pointed out another one of her favorite locations.

"Jack, you see that tree over there?"

"I sure do," Jack said.

"This was where Anna and I used to play. Can we land there?"

"Absolutely."

Once they approached the large oak tree Jack settled Elsa and himself on a large bough broad and strong enough to hold them both. It was from there that they continued to gaze at the stars.

"You appear to be knowledgeable about the stars and constellations. Where did you learn all that?" asked Jack.

"Well, I have a best friend from another kingdom who knows about that. I would sometimes visit her and last time I visited with her she told me about the stars. There was even a time she charted them from scratch."

"She sounds brilliant."

"She sure is." Elsa paused for a moment. "By the way, she's about four months pregnant."

"Really? That's awesome."

Elsa smiled. "Funny how everything changes isn't it?"

"Absolutely."

"You know? My horse is also that far along with her foal. It may be possible that my best friend's baby and my horse's foal will be about two months apart."

"Amazing."

Elsa nodded. "Well, I better get home it's nearly my bedtime."

"Okay, I'll fly you up to your balcony." Jack slowly climbed down the tree and held out his arms. "Go ahead, jump."

After a few seconds Elsa decided to jump from the large oak. "All right, catch!" Just as she hoped he caught her. "Thank you," said Elsa.

"You're welcome."

Elsa turned to look at Jack and winked. "You can definitely say it made for an amazing trust exercise."

Jack chuckled, "Indeed. Well, as promised I'll take you home." Jack picked up Elsa in his arms and flew around the palace counterclockwise until they arrived at the balcony of the north wing. Jack slowly floated down onto the balcony and lowered Elsa onto her balcony floor with care. Elsa looked Jack in the eye in a somewhat playful fashion. "Good night, Jack."

"Sleep well, Elsa." Jack leaned toward her and they both kissed a final time. "I love you," Jack whispered.

Elsa's eyes widened with joy and surprise as if to not believe what she was hearing but happy all the same. "I love you too, Jack."

After they broke from their embrace Elsa walked into her room as Jack watched. Jack leaned against the balcony railing in elation. "Wind, take me home," Jack said. In a second's notice he all but flew away, returning to the North Pole.


	13. Chapter 13: A Sister's Day Out

The following morning, Elsa stirred from her bed to start the day. She spent a long time brushing her teeth, washing up, brushing her hair and getting dressed. After emerging from her chambers Elsa went downstairs and went into the Great Hall where she met her best and most loyal butler, Kai.

"What can I do for you, your Majesty?" Kai asked.

"Yes, can you do me a favor and ask the cook to prep some food for a picnic I'm planning to have with my sister?" Elsa wrote her orders on a piece of paper and gave it to Kai for him to relay to the cook.

With that, Elsa walked down the hall and back up the stairs and returned to the master bedroom. She walked over to Anna who was still in her bed, sleeping in. "Anna," she whispered.

With that, Anna slowly began to stir. "Elsa is that you?" Anna asked weakly.

"It is."

"What is it?"

"What would you say about a sister's day out? Just the two of us."

At that moment, Anna snapped wide awake "Really?"

"Absolutely."

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about we sit down under the old oak and have a little picnic."

"It sounds wonderful."

"I somehow knew you'd think so. Here's the deal I'll be down in the dining hall waiting for our picnic to be prepared. As soon as you groom and get dressed I'll be there waiting for you and we'll go from there."

"Sounds good, Elsa."

"All right, I'll meet you then."

After that Elsa turned and walked out of the room and started back down the stairs as Anna got up from her bed. After a couple of minutes Elsa returned to the dining hall and sat down at a table in the center of the room. She waited for a few more minutes and before long Kai showed up again with the picnic basket.

"Here you go, your Majesty," Kai said.

"Thank you, Kai."

With that, Kai turned and walked out of the room. Right after Kai left, Elsa picked up the basket and Anna approached. Elsa turned around to acknowledge her.

"Are you ready?" asked Elsa.

"Of course."

In a matter of minutes, Elsa and Anna walked through the Great Hall and the throne room and out the front door. Before long, they arrived at the old oak, lay out a large blanket, put down the picnic basket and sat down. The two sisters lay out their picnic lunch.

"A sandwich," Anna gasped as she reached in the basket.

"Your favorite." Elsa replied with a smile.

"You seem happy lately. What's going on?"

"I'm glad you asked. It has something to do with Jack."

"Are you in love?"

Elsa blushed and barely stifled an impending chuckle. "Yes."

Anna grinned and nearly jumped up and down. "Yes! I'm so happy for you!" Anna cried as she swept Elsa into a tight bear hug.

Elsa laughed. "Thank you."

At that moment Anna remembered something. "By the way, I could have sworn I saw you with Jack last night."

"Did you? Really?"

"I had trouble sleeping last night, then I heard you talking under the balcony somewhere and the next thing I noticed he was flying with you in his arms."

"You don't say!"

"I'm serious I saw him!"

"You mean… you can actually see him?"

"Yes!"

Elsa's eyes widened, and she smiled. "I can't believe this! And all this time I thought I was the only one around here to whom Jack was visible."

"Not anymore. You're now in company."

The two sisters hugged each other. Shortly after they broke from their bear hug Elsa became curious about Anna's claim. "So Anna, how did you figure out the Jack Frost existed?"

"Well, last night I looked through some old storybooks from our childhood and I found a particular one about Jack Frost. After thinking about the legend for a while he became visible the moment the story made sense."

"You're kidding, you almost never read."

Anna nodded. "True. I was still curious though."

"Curiosity's good."

Anna nodded. "You know? I can still remember back when you stepped up as Queen you were really serious and often unhappy."

"Well, things change Anna."

"True, and I must say this of all things is definitely for the best," Anna said with a smile.

Elsa smiled back and embraced Anna. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa."

By that time, Elsa and Anna finished their picnic, and the sisters proceeded to pick up the basket, silverware and blanket. After packing up, they headed around the corner of the palace and back through the front door. When they arrived in the throne room Anna decided to break the silence.

"Thank you for the picnic, Elsa."

"You're welcome."

Just then, Kai entered the room. "Would you like me to put away that basket for you, your Majesty?" Kai asked.

"Yes, thank you," Elsa replied.

After Kai left with the basket and silverware, both sisters went upstairs to the master bedroom. Once they were in the master bedroom they sat alongside each other on Anna's bed.

"Thank you again for the picnic, Elsa," said Anna. "We should do something like that more often."

Elsa smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I promise you, After all we faced, what you've been through, nothing's ever going to come between us again." Elsa swept Anna into a big bear hug.

Shortly after they broke from their hug they shared a long moment of silence as if to reflect on their sisterhood past and present. After a while Anna decided to break the silence.

"About what I said regarding Jack Frost?"

"What about him?" asked Elsa.

"Now that he's visible to me I would like to meet him."

"I'll tell him."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas Time in Arendelle

The autumn months passed into winter and a few snowstorms hit Arendelle. With Christmas drawing nigh the royal family was preparing for the holiday season. While Elsa was erecting a tree in the living room Anna walked into the room.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Where did you put the ornaments?"

"They're in the cupboard on the top floor along hallway on the right. When you open it there's a wooden box that contains them. If there's any difficulty finding them ask Kai. He'll know where to find them," Elsa replied as she got the christmas tree to stand.

"Thank you, Elsa." Anna called back as she ran out of the room.

"No problem."

Anna ran into the hallway, turned right and continued straight until she reached the Great Hall, continued passing through by the throne room until she reached the stairs. Before she could ascend the staircase Olaf came sliding down the stairs in the ornament box, whooping and hollering. Anna jumped with a start and dodged out of his way just as the box reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Olaf you startled me!" Anna gasped near the top of her voice.

Olaf was admiring and playing with the ornaments. "Ooh pretty."

Before Anna could say anything Elsa burst into the room. "Anna! Are you okay? I heard you screaming!"

"I'm fine, I wasn't looking where I was going and Olaf came sliding out of nowhere in this box." Anna replied as she pointed to Olaf.

Olaf grinned sheepishly as Elsa gave a scolding glance.

"I see you found the ornaments. We need those," said Elsa as she walked toward Olaf to pick up the box.

"But, what are you going to do with them?"

"They're for the tree."

"They're for the tree," Olaf repeated in a rather disappointed tone as he gave the box to Elsa.

The trio walked back through the Great Hall and back toward the living room. As they walked back Elsa turned to Anna.

"Where are Kristoff and Sven?"

"They're outside, decorating the courtyard."

"I wonder how much trouble they can get into unsupervised," Elsa mused.

Anna laughed. "No need to worry about that I was pitching in while they were out there. I'm sure they should be about done by now."

At that moment, Kristoff and Sven came walking toward them as they entered the living room again. Well, speak of the devil, Elsa thought.

"Elsa, it's finished," said Kristoff.

Elsa just chuckled and smirked. "I wonder what you two did out there."

Kristoff turned to Sven. "She thinks you're stupid," Kristoff said in a high-pitched voice as if to talk for Sven. "Well, she won't once she sees for herself." Kristoff turned to Elsa who was hanging ornaments on the tree with Anna and Olaf. "Elsa?"

"Yes, Kristoff?"

"Do you want me to decorate the dining hall?"

"You don't have to worry about it our servants took care of it this morning."

"All right, Elsa. How about the tree, do you need and extra pair of hands?"

"Of course," said Elsa.

In the next several minutes, the royal family's preparations for Christmas were finally complete. As the hours passed Elsa was sitting in front of the fireplace and her eyes were closed. Before long, Anna walked into the room. "Hi Elsa, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Contemplating."

"You know? This is the calmest I've seen you in years!"

Elsa turned to face Anna and smiled warmly. "I can't explain why but, there's something about this time of year that makes everything seem so peaceful."

"I agree," Anna said with a grin.

"By the way where are the others?"

"They're outside playing around. Which reminds me, it's snowing."

"How hard is it snowing?"

Anna turned toward the door and beckoned Elsa to follow. "Come with me and see for yourself."

Elsa got up from the living room chair and followed Anna through the corridor, into the Great Hall, through the throne room, out the front doors and out into the courtyard. Kristoff and Olaf were having a snowball fight during a heavy snowfall. As Elsa appeared they stopped to acknowledge her. Elsa looked around the courtyard. Holly and mistletoe covered a large portion of the courtyard including the fountains. There were even tinsel arches along the doorways. "Wow, it looks like you and Sven actually did it, Kristoff."

"You mean, you actually like it?"

"I have to admit you've done better than I thought possible."

"Saying that had to hurt."

"You'd be surprised."

Anna tapped Elsa's arm. "Elsa how would you like to go on a sled ride with the rest of us?"

"With pleasure," Elsa replied.

The royal family went out the castle's main gate with Olaf following. Kristoff hitched Sven to his sled which was waiting just outside the gate and then took the front to steer Sven. "Come on! What are you waiting for?" said Kristoff.

After Elsa, Anna and Olaf stepped aboard the sleigh Kristoff waved the reins to signal Sven to move. As the sled took off Elsa stared off into the distance. Somehow, I can sense Jack's presence in all this snow, she thought.

After some contemplation Elsa decided to stir things up a bit by using her magic to form an ice path right in front of them as they rode along. At that moment Sven began to slip, slide and skid and took the sled with him at breakneck speed.

"What's going on?" yelled Anna.

Kristoff tried to pull back and control the sled in vain. "Whoa! Sven slow down!"

Before long, Olaf and Anna were having a blast as much as Elsa who was magically extending the ice path. "Wow! This is so much fun!" Anna screamed.

"Put your hands in the air everyone! Woo-hoo!" Olaf shouted as the sled took several more confusing turns and flew off an ice ramp formed from Elsa's powers.

After going off the ramp everyone flew through the air and landed in a deep soft pile of snow. As soon as everyone hit the ground the royal family busted up laughing. Kristoff stood up from the snowbank brushing snow off himself. "Very funny Elsa!"

"Oh come on Kristoff! Don't be such a killjoy!" said Anna.

Olaf was next to free himself from under the snow. "Woo! Yeah! Who's up for round two?"

Elsa stood up from the snow and pointed to Sven who was flat on his front face first. "That's doubtful Olaf. I hate to think what that might do to Sven." Elsa turned to Kristoff who proceeded to help a disoriented Sven stand back on his hooves. "Is he hurt?"

"No, he's all right," Kristoff replied.

"Well, that's a relief. I was beginning to think I got carried away."

"No offense but that was cutting it close. At least one of us starting with Sven could've gotten hurt."

Anna cut into the conversation. "Kristoff!"

"No Anna, it's okay," Elsa replied as she turned back to Kristoff. "Then again that's why I aimed us at this fluffy snowbank."

Kristoff nodded. "True. Well, let's head back to the castle shall we."

After hauling the sled back into the courtyard, the royal family walked back into the castle and continued to the living room where Kai greeted them. He turned to Elsa. "Can I help you, your Majesty? You and the others look cold."

"You can start by re-stoking the fire."

"Right away, your Majesty. Can I interest anyone in a snack or a beverage?"

Before Elsa could respond Anna chimed in. "We ate a snowbank right before we came back."

Elsa laughed. "Anna you little jokester!" Elsa turned back to Kai. "Please excuse her, she's got a super active sense of humor. Some hot chocolate would be nice."

"Yes, your Majesty," Kai said as he bowed and left the room.

Elsa turned to Anna and raised an eyebrow. "You are one funny little twerp!"

"What?"

"As much as we all enjoy your sense of humor you still don't interrupt like that when I'm talking to any of the staff. Especially when it could be important."

"Uh.. sorry about that."

"All I ask is you speak when you have permission under these circumstances. Now, let's sit down and get warm by the fire." With that, everyone sat around the fire. Olaf as usual was infatuated with the fire and its intense heat. He went toward it.

"Be careful Olaf," Anna said.

"Heat… I love it… Ow! But, don't touch it!" Olaf whisked his hand away from the fire with a start then sat at a safe distance from the fireplace.

Before long, Kai walked back into the living room with some mugs of cocoa. "Thank you, Kai," said Elsa as he handed the mugs to her.

"Pleasure to be of service, your Majesty," Kai replied as he bowed and then left the room again.

Elsa passed around a mug to everyone else in the room. As the hours passed, the royal family sat around the fire sipping their cocoa and having lively conversations. By the time night fell they went to the dining hall for their family dinner. After dinner, Elsa beckoned Anna to follow her.

"Where are you two going?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa stopped and looked back over her shoulder as she ascended the stairs alongside Anna. "We're going to watch the snow fall from my balcony. You can join us if you like."

"I'm going to check on Sven first. I'll be up in a minute."

"All right," Elsa replied as she continued up the stairs with Anna.

As the sisters approached the door to Elsa's bedroom they stopped in front of the door. "As promised, I will show you something really amazing," Elsa said.

"You mean…?"

"Absolutely, follow me."

Elsa and Anna entered the room. Anna stopped a few feet away from the balcony while Elsa opened the glass doors. As she did snow blew into the room. Elsa walked back to Anna. "If you watch and listen long enough you will see Jack make an appearance around this time of year," Elsa whispered. Not too long thereafter, there was a distinct chill as more snow blew through the window and Jack became visible.

"Good evening ladies," Jack stepped forward. "I'm so glad to see you Elsa. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Elsa replied with a grin.

Jack then glanced toward Anna. "You must be Anna."

Anna smiled and nodded.

"Elsa told me a lot about you."

"Did she now?"

Before Jack could answer there was a voice outside the door. "What's going on in there?" asked Kristoff.

"Nothing, just chatting with my sister and watching the snow," Elsa fibbed.

"Can I come in?"

"Go ahead."

As Kristoff entered the room more snow blew into the room. "Time to close the doors in this room," Kristoff shuddered. At that moment, a snowflake fell right on Kristoff's nose. as it did he remembered an expression referenced in a storybook. "Can it be...Jack Frost? Yes, it all makes sense now." Before too long, he saw none other than Jack Frost, himself. So Elsa was telling the truth, thought Kristoff.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm Kristoff, Anna's husband."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. I'm sorry I didn't catch on before."

"It's all right. It seems a lot of other people around the world have trouble seeing me. Most of the time anyway."

Kristoff smiled.

"Where's Olaf?" asked Elsa.

"He's hanging out in the room next door which reminds me, I'm going to get ready to turn in." He turned toward Anna, "I'll wait for you next door."

"Good night, Kristoff and have a Merry Christmas," said Jack.

"You too, Jack." Kristoff walked out as he shut the door behind him.

"He sure is a man of few words."

"He's usually very reserved at first. Don't worry about it, he'll come around," Anna said.

Jack's attention then switched to Elsa. "You've got a really nice family here. I'm liking them so far."

Elsa grinned and blushed. "That is very sweet of you to say."

"No really, I mean it."

"You want me to leave you two alone for a bit?" Anna asked. "I have to get ready for bed anyway."

"Good night, Anna," said Jack and Elsa at the same time.

"It was nice meeting you Jack and Merry Christmas."

"You too." Jack replied.

After Anna walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Jack and Elsa soon gazed into the other's eyes. After what seemed like a really long moment of silence Jack and Elsa shared a kiss. After they broke from their kiss Elsa looked out her balcony and rested her head on Jack's chest as they embraced one another.

"Oh Jack, what a beautiful night. I wish it could last forever."

"Agreed. Well, I better get going this holiday season's snowfall depends on me. Plus, my leader's going to be flying overhead soon." Jack walked out onto the balcony.

Elsa followed Jack to the edge of the balcony just before he descended from the balcony. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Jack replied. With that, they shared a final kiss. "Good night."

"Good night," Elsa whispered.

After Jack left, Elsa stared off into the distance for a few minutes. She walked back into her room and closed her balcony doors. By the time she climbed into her bed Elsa lay awake for sometime thinking about Jack. It wasn't long before her thoughts shifted and she looked forward to Christmas Day the following morning. After being deep in what seemed like a long time, she finally fell fast asleep.


End file.
